Vexian Dog Sitting
by Abigal Satoshi xx
Summary: I've been left dog sitting for a certain evil dog. How will I cope with this damn dog? A Vechs fic... didn't know where else to put it but he does Minecraft so I thought this would be a fitting category.


_I am happy with this. It's meant to be slightly cutesy, but not so much that it's not funny... If that makes any sense._

* * *

The sky was beginning to darken as I was following the directions that I was given which sent me down a rather fancy looking street. The houses weren't the largest I've seen, but they were still substantial in size. The front gardens and pathways were well tended and large on their own. I felt rather out of place in a street like this, what with my extremely casual, faded jeans and baggy hoodie. I reached my destination and looked over the house. 'Looks almost identical to the others…' I thought as I walked up to the door and knocked.

A few seconds passed before the door was opened and a man was in the doorway, a rehearsed smile on his face. An awkward smile grew as I spoke to them, "Hello. I'm the one who applied to be your dog sitter."

"Of course you are." He laughed slightly and invited me in, holding the door for me.

I stepped inside and looked around, awestruck by the fancy décor that I was greeted with. The man walked in front of me to give me a tour and I followed, silently. He explained to me about the house rules before we got to the room where I could see the dog I was going to be looking after for the evening. I was feeling slightly nervous and I couldn't stop the question that popped out of my mouth, "Why do you need a dog sitter tonight?"

The man chuckled, "I am going out to meet some friends tonight and I can't just leave my dog to his own devices, he'd chew the house down to the ground if he's left alone for even a minute. Ah. Here he is."

Before I had a chance to ask anything else, I was lightly pushed into a square room filled with many dog toys and beds and necessities. In the middle of the room, a rather small dog was standing and staring at the pair of us. The dog was wearing a miniature construction hat and goggles, which was rather strange to me. He didn't seem all that bad. I slowly approached him and kneeled on the floor as near as I could get before the dog began to back away, smiling at him. I noticed his collar had a tag with a name on it. 'Vechs… Strange name for a dog…'

There was a sudden knock on the door and the man addressed me quickly, "I shall be gone for a few hours, everything you need should be up here. Don't let him run around the house or chew anything that isn't supposed to be chewed." With that warning, he walked off briskly and left me alone with Vechs.

I sat in silence for a minute or so before awkwardly talking to the man's dog, "Hey there, Vechs. I guess you know that I'll be looking after you until your owner gets back." I smiled slightly, an awkward laugh escaping my mouth.

Suddenly, it felt like a bad idea to mention that the owner was not going to be home for a while as Vechs ran out of the room almost instantly. I sat there in shock, not registering what had just happened before running out after him.

I chased that dog through the whole house before I lost track of him. "Vechs? Where are you? This isn't funny." I called for him. I searched the house again until I found him in the living room, chewing on the leather chair. "NO!" I ran over and pulled the dog off of the fabric, "No! Bad Vechs. Don't chew that! Stop. Wriggling!"

As I said that, Vechs jumped out of my grip and ran out of the room and I gave chase. I followed him as he ran up to one of the bedrooms. I entered the room to find a pillow in his mouth, which I had to wrestle out of his mouth – the result was a slightly wet and mangled pillow being left in the middle of the bed.

The dog then jumped off the bed and ran through my legs to escape the room. I followed him again to the study. As I approached the room, a piece of paper flew through the doorway. I sighed and ran into the room, finding the insane dog running in circles on the desk and kicking papers, pens and pencils all over the place. Blocking my face, I made a beeline straight for Vechs and was able to grab a hold of him.

Vechs was attempting a bid for freedom from my clutches. I attempted to walk back up the wide staircase to the dog room, but he jumped out of my arms and ran back down. I groaned in frustration and followed once again.

Once I'd found him in the kitchen, my mouth dropped at the mess. Chairs had been tipped over, cutlery on the floor, cups knocked over, water splashed all over the place and even bits of food dropped across the floor. Vechs was sitting in the middle of the floor, staring up at me with his tail wagging manically. I made several strained noises before beginning to get the coherency back to my speech, "A minute. You run in here. For a minute. And…THIS happens? What are you? Some sort of demon dog?" Vechs barked and panted happily as I scowled back at him. Then I laughed, approaching the dog and patting him on the head. "You really are a handful, Y'know? Now I've gotta go around and clean up your mess!"

I walked around the kitchen, picking up pieces of cutlery and I felt something nudge my knee. I looked down and saw Vechs with two spoons in his mouth. He dropped them in front of me and ran off to grab some more that were on the floor. Smiling, I picked up the spoons and put them in the pile on the side before going back to picking things up. The combined effort between myself and the crazy dog got the work done rather fast – turns out that Vechs can run around whilst pushing around a cloth to clean up water.

"Thanks." I said to Vechs as I took the cloth from him after the floor was dried, "We make a good team, don'tcha think? How about we go clean up the other messes you made, hmm?"

Vechs barked and his tail began wagging uncontrollably as I laughed aloud, "C'mon then!" I raced him up to the study. I picked up the papers, while Vechs piled up all the pens and pencils. We moved onto the bedroom and I showed Vechs the pillow then tapped his nose as a form of telling off (but it only made him begin panting happily again) and then we went to check on the chair. Luckily, it wasn't obvious that the dog had been biting at the material and so we made our way back up to the dog room where we spent the last of the night, messing around.

Vechs yawned at one point and I put him over in his bed. He curled up and began to sleep, I stood up to leave the room when I heard a door open. I walked down the stairs to meet Vechs' owner, who seemed to be slightly tipsy.

"How was he?" was all the man asked.

I paused and looked back up the stairs for a moment before smiling, "Just perfect, if a little crazy."

The man looked shocked, "You…weren't intimidated by him?" I shook my head in reply, "… How would you like to become my go-to dog sitter?"

I grinned, "I'd love to!"

I spoke for a little while with the man about how we'd keep in contact before I left the house. I began to retrace my steps back out of the street with the fancy houses, with a smile. The fact I'd get to look after that crazily cute little furball again was the thing that made me smile.


End file.
